haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Satori Tendō
is a third year middle blocker in Shiratorizawa Academy. Appearance Tendō has spiky, bright red hair, with eyebrows of a corresponding colour. He also has large downturned eyes giving him a sleepy looking expression. His pupils are small and dark red. He sports the standard Shiratorizawa uniform, he is a little taller than an average male of his age, and a medium build. Personality He is cheerful and loud, though a bit sardonic. Tendō enjoys teasing both his teammates and opponents, usually annoying the latter. However, when he gets into the game, he becomes a different, more intimidating person. He is also extremely confident in his blocking abilities as his guesses are nearly always correct. Background He is currently in his third year of high school in Shiratorizawa Academy and plays as a middle blocker on the Boys' Volleyball Team. Tendō uses the guess block because it makes him happy since he gets to see his opponents looking up at him desperately. He also greatly values the fun aspect of volleyball. As an elementary student, he was called a monster for his looks and was told he couldn't join the volleyball team by other students because of that. Using his guess block, he was able to block the spike of one of his bullies. This event made him feel happy and he continued to use his unique blocking technique to feel that way again despite much opposition until high school. Since his guess block got a lot of points, the Shiratorizawa coach let him join the team without resistance. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc In the animeSeason 2, Episode 13, he appears right as the Spring High begins. In the manga, he doesn't appear until the Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno matchchapter 150. Tendō entered the stadium with his team for their match against Karasuno. As both sides were warming up, Hinata accidentally sent a ball over to Shiratorizawa. Ohira picked it up for him and after Hinata left, Tendō teased Ohira, saying that Hinata must've nicknamed him "Benkei" due to his looks. As the match was about to start, Tendō approached Ushijima and reminded him that the team would be counting on him. The members of both teams were soon introduced to the audience before the game began. Shiratorizawa won the first set easily. During the break, Tendō asked Ushijima if he knew Hinata and the latter replied affirmatively. However, to Tendō's surprise, Ushijima replied that he hated Hinata due to his baseless self-confidencechapter 155. The second set then began and Kageyama and Hinata tried to perform their famous quick. It was completely blocked by Tendō who stated happily that if the two wanted to get to Ushijima, they had to pass him first. He then went on to block all of Karasuno's attacks but was finally stopped by Kageyama's new tactic of disguising his movements. Hinata spiked the ball right over Tendō's head and Tendō complimented Kageyama sarcasticallychapter 156. Tendō then switched to fake blocking to distract Karasuno, allowing Ushijima to score. Soon, Karasuno switched in Tsukishima who Tendō instantly pointed out as "that average guy"chapter 157. Tendō tried spiking, but Tsukishima blocked it right down, introducing himself as "that average guy". He stated that the one-man time difference might work on Hinata, but it won't work on him, his condescending attitude annoying Tendō. He angrily shouted that all Karasuno first years annoyed him, but Tsukishima was the worst. Nearing the end of the second set, Kageyama was about to toss again, and Tendō thought confidently that he would set to number 3 but to his shock, he was wrong. However, Shiratorizawa wasn't going to lose yet, and Tendō soon successfully pulled off a spike. He celebrated, thinking that his team had won, but Ushijima reminded him that they still had two more points left. Statistics Tendō believes that blocking isn't the art of stopping an opponent, but is the art of knocking down the ball. He is an extremely skilled blocker who bases his blocks on his intuition and reading, which is known as guess blocking. In other words, he reads the attack before the toss is thrown and jumps almost entirely on intuition; his guesses are usually always accurate. No matter how minuscule the opponents' signals (glances, leg movements, ball handling, etc) are, as soon as Tendō discovers them, he will be able to block all the spikes. What's more, he usually intends to "commit block" all of his opponents and uses his block to score points and won't let the opponent get the chance to attack. He also has incredibly quick reflexes and once used his foot to save a ball. Relationships Shiratorizawa Academy Tendō gets along with almost everyone on the team due to his easy going nature. He calls Ushijima by his first name, but the latter doesn't seem to mind. Tendō is also usually the person in charge of breaking up disputes between the kouhais, namely Shirabu and Goshiki. Despite his lax nature, he has been shown to be nit-picky when it comes to Kawanishi's blocking. Wakatoshi Ushijima Tendō admires Ushijima's spiking form and often gives friendly gestures towards him. However, when Tendō talks to Ushijima, their conversations are very one-sided due to Ushijima's simplistic nature and Tendo's enthusiasm. This doesn't stop Tendo from talking though. They do seem to be close. After closing the gap between Shiratoirizawa and Karasuno in the 4th set, Ushijima quoted Tendō. Following their match against Karasuno, Tendō told Ushijima that he was looking forward to seeing him on TV in the future and be able to say that he was Ushijima's best friend. Eita Semi Tendō and Semi seem to have a banter-based friendship. Tendō teases Semi about his fashion sense and Semi is critical of his forwardness. Despite this, the two of them keep each other in check when either gets riled up too much. Trivia *His favorite food is chocolate ice cream. *Current Concern: None of his teammates wants to talk to him about Shounen Jump. *His star sign is Taurus. *Even though he thought the movie was scary, Tendō watched The Ring because he thought the actress who played Sadako was cute. *'Nomenclature': **Satori (覚) - Consciousness; refers to a mythical creature that can read minds **Tendō (天童) - Heaven Child Quotes *"What is it -♪- that breaks with a crickety-crack? Your heart of course!♪" (Chapter 158) *"The coolest thing about blocking is to just knock the ball down!" (To Eita Semi, Chapter 168) *"Aha! Marvel at the wonderful Tendō Satori!!" (Chapter 169) *"It's miracle boy Wakaaaaatoshi!!!" (Chapter 173) *"Olololo?" (Season Three Episode Two) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:3rd Year